


轮回

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 亚索在庭院里捡到一位天使。-有一点宗教上的......比较冒犯的内容，如果介意请不要观看。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 5





	轮回

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我生日快乐！！！生日就要写点自己爽的东西！！！哈哈哈哈哈  
> 灵感来源于美剧康斯坦丁S01E07

亚索在庭院里捡到一位天使。  
时值秋季，后院里那棵高大的枫树落了一地的红叶。亚索不明白为什么一夜之间火红的树叶便全落了下来，原本美丽的枫树只剩下光秃秃的枝丫；他还没来得及欣赏秋季的红枫叶，就已经要提着工具去清理落叶。  
就是在那时他看到了树叶堆中躺着的天使。  
天使有着俊美的容貌，长而服帖的黑发与浅金的瞳孔。他的身子几乎被枫叶埋住，只露出头颈和一点苍白的肌肤，还有一小部分的羽毛，不过那时亚索并没意识到那属于天使的翅膀，他以为是鸟落下的羽毛或是什么的。他看见对方在枫叶下似乎是挣扎着出不来，便问道：“需要帮忙吗？”  
天使从枫叶中向他伸出一只雪白的手臂，深红的叶子从他手臂滑下。亚索抓住了那只手把他拉了起来，呼啦一下一双洁白的翅膀从天使的背后展开，比他的手臂伸展开来还要长些。亚索下意识往后退了一步，天使抖了抖羽毛将粘附的落叶抖落，他拢起翅膀，对处于极大震惊以至于完全呆滞了的亚索说道：“请帮帮我。”

亚索搀扶着天使进了屋里。天使看上去虚弱极了，他步履蹒跚，翅膀无力地垂下，一边走一边发着抖，亚索废了好一番力气，才搂着天使的肩膀穿行过不大的庭院，回到了有些凌乱的家中。  
亚索将他安置在沙发上，把沙发上随意扔着的、小憩时盖在身上的一张薄被披在天使身上。天使坐在沙发上，用金色的眼看着他不知所措的样子，露出温柔的笑容。  
“好吧。”亚索与天使对视片刻，天使一言不发，只是看着他，脸上带着那种令人感到平和博爱的笑容，亚索终于忍不住开口要说些什么以打破屋内诡异的安静，“你要喝点什么吗？要水还是……呃，还是你们天使不需要喝东西？”  
“热茶就好。”天使用空灵的声音说道，他的嗓音比亚索想象中要低沉，语气却十分柔和，各方面都很符合人们对于天使的幻想。亚索往厨房里走去，他打开电热水壶，回头向客厅里安安静静坐着的天使喊道：  
“得等一会，我要烧水。”  
“没关系。”天使说，眼睛就没离开过他。亚索转过身去取茶叶，依然能感觉到身后天使的目光，尽管那眼神是温柔的，亚索仍感到如芒在背，毕竟他离群索居，不习惯与人交往，更遑论长久地被人注视——天使，就更不习惯了。  
可他也不敢回头去叫天使不要看他。不，他不是一个宗教信仰者，尽管他出生于一个家庭成员都是虔诚的教众的家庭中，他还是抵抗住了，成为了家中唯一的无信仰者，也因此他在家庭聚会中向来不受欢迎，不过亚索自己也不是很在乎，他与他的家人总有一种莫名的疏离感，他的父母将他赡养到成年便撒手不管，亚索自力更生活到现在，过得也还算不错。不过他不信仰不代表他在见到这些仅存在于圣经中的生灵时不会感到敬畏。相反，作为一个从教徒家庭中出生、驳斥家人信仰的叛逆子，亚索见到天使时产生的对于世界观的动摇反而更加巨大，亚索甚至不敢把自己身子藏在厨房的墙壁后。他难耐地盯着电热水壶，觉得那等待水烧开的几分钟是如此的漫长，仿佛比他这一辈子都要漫长，他已经洗过杯子、装好茶叶，再找不到额外的事情可做了，于是他只好站在水壶前，听着水壶发出的呜呜声，焦虑得几乎要在厨房里来回踱步。  
终于他热茶送到了天使手里。天使仍坐着，他接过亚索递来的杯子，却不喝，只是双手捧着，仿佛在用热茶来暖和他那双不停颤抖的手。  
“所以，”亚索也给自己泡了一杯热茶，他吹着杯子里冉冉冒气的蒸汽，坐到旁边的沙发上，问天使：“发生了什么？”  
“我叫永恩。”天使盯着红褐色的茶水，像是受了寒似的往身上披着的毯子里缩了缩，“我失去了一根羽毛……我要把它找回来。”  
永恩这个名字在亚索心中泛起了一阵莫名的熟悉感，只是还未等他来得及深究，永恩提及的“羽毛”便占据了他的脑海。他从衣领下拉出自己从出生起就戴着的项链，项链穿着一根洁白的羽毛，亚索将羽毛举到永恩眼前：“你要找的，是这个吗？”  
永恩的目光落到羽毛上，缓慢地点了点头。  
亚索把项链取下来，在把羽毛拆出来的时候他突然意识到了一点：“他们说我出生起就握着这根羽毛，是来自天使的馈赠。他们在得知我拒绝信仰的时候还说我不懂得珍惜神迹，哈。”他抬头看了眼永恩，永恩端着茶水，还是那副表情，倒没有生气的迹象，“这根羽毛你给予了我三十多年，现在你要收回它。”亚索把羽毛递给他，“我是不是要死了？”  
永恩没有接他手中的羽毛。一侧的翅膀从毯子下伸出，永恩展开翅膀，在接近根部的翅膀下方能够清晰地看到有一个明显的缺口，显然亚索手中的羽毛就是从那里拔下来的。  
永恩捉着他的手腕，将他的手引到他的翅膀下，是要让亚索亲自把羽毛归还到他的羽翼下的意思。亚索抬眼看向永恩：“如果我把羽毛放回去，”他说，“你是不是要带走我？”  
“不。”永恩垂目，“我提早了一点，还有……十来个小时。”  
“‘他被天使带走，到亚伯拉罕的怀里’*1。”亚索念道，他注视着永恩，笑了起来。“看来我死后的待遇也不差。”  
“我不清楚。”永恩硬邦邦地说，“我只负责引路。”  
永恩的容貌与名字给亚索带来了莫名的熟悉感。他应当是知道、认识永恩的，否则永恩也不会给他一根羽毛；然而那种突如其来的熟悉感像是隔了一层模糊的薄纱，又像是水面下倒映的月光，叫他摸不真切也捉不住，亚索看入永恩金色的眼中，本应无情的眼睛却仿佛饱含许多他看不懂的情感。他的直觉告诉他在归还羽毛后一切都将水落石出，他们间真正的关系究竟如何、和他潜意识里觉得永恩应该不是这样的想法究竟从何而来。  
于是他将羽毛的根部朝上，轻巧地插进了永恩翅膀羽间的空隙中。随着一声满足的喟叹，薄被从他身上滑落，永恩的翅膀完全舒展开来，亚索惊愕地看着黑色如墨浸染般侵蚀眼前那双洁白的翅膀，从靠近脊柱的根部直到羽毛末梢都无法幸免。他依然捉着亚索的手腕，永恩低下头与他对视，他的面容没有变化，亚索却觉得他的神情跟方才大有不同，显得更加的……生动。  
“你是堕天使。”他愣愣地说。  
永恩挑了挑眉，他双手捧住亚索的脸颊，与他鼻尖相抵，感受着亚索急促的呼吸间温热的气息扑在脸上，眯起眼笑着问：“除了这个显而易见的事实。”  
“还想起别的吗？”

记忆如潮水般涌现。朦胧的薄纱掀开，过去——前世发生的一切他都想起来了。他记得曾经的自己是如何杀死兄长，刀刃破开血肉，浓稠的血伴随着雨滴落到大地；他也记得自己……如何与化作天使的兄长交媾，骑在身上的人身后展开的洁白双翼被染黑，他亲手促成了永恩的堕落。  
“我……”亚索嗫嚅着，“哥哥，这……”  
“道歉的话不必说了。”永恩打断他，捧着他的脸，侧过头在他的唇上烙下一个轻柔的吻，“每一次你都是这样，不过我可以告诉你，这一切都是我自愿的。”  
永恩搂住亚索，用翅膀环绕着他：“是我引诱了你，是我令你堕落，在这件事上是我该向你道歉，毕竟我这么一弄，又令你背负了更多的罪名。”  
亚索回抱住永恩，天使的身体是温暖的，哪怕堕落了亦如是。他把脸埋在永恩的肩膀上，能闻到永恩身上那股来自地狱的硫磺味道，他藉此想象着地狱，那里应该是火焰常燃不熄的不毛之地，火与硫磺的湖，他无法想象永恩在地狱里过着怎样的日子，只好更加用力地抱紧怀中的人，尽管永恩宽慰着他，愧疚还是几乎压倒了他。  
“我以为那是一场梦……”他喃喃道，“你知道的，被你杀死的哥哥变成了天使回来找你做爱这种事情实在是太过……我根本没想过、只是放纵了我自己。”  
“我知道。”永恩说，“我用了点小手段，让你相信是在梦中。”  
“为什么？”亚索猛地从永恩怀里挣脱出来，他抓着永恩的肩膀，直视着他的双眼：“既然你已得了进入圣城的资格，你本该在那净金的城*2中、在荣光中感受无上的喜乐满足，为什么要放弃唾手可得的幸福，堕落到地狱里，日日夜夜承受不该属于你的痛苦？”  
“幸福？”永恩像是被他的话激怒了，“每次你都这样说……你难道不明白吗！放任你在地狱受苦，留下我独自一人，这算什么幸福？我在抵达的那一刻就明白了，你既身负杀人的罪业，早已注定了死后的去向，断不可能与我同来，那我就下到地狱中去，在地狱的大门等你，只要你未踏入阴间，你的罪就不会被审判。”  
“所以我让你在人间轮回。在轮回中你将洗刷罪孽，直到你不再记得你曾杀死过我，到那时你的罪才算赎清。”  
“可我终归要下去的。”亚索轻声说道，“我亵渎天使、乱伦、同性相奸，只要我还记得你，我就不会忘记这些，这是无法摆脱的罪，而我是不会忘记你的。”  
“因为我爱你。”  
“我知道，而我也爱你。”永恩说，他凑过去与亚索深吻，而后拽着亚索走进卧室，将亚索推倒在柔软宽大的床上。“若真到了那时，我们罪名相当，大不了一起受苦。”堕天使眉眼间透着不可一世的狂傲，亚索着迷地看着他，“说不定我们还可以在硫磺的火湖中做爱。”  
“那还真是新奇的体验。”亚索想象了一下那个场面，总觉得有些惨不忍睹。  
“嗯哼。”永恩随口应道，他伸手去解亚索睡衣的扣子，露出一大片结实的肌肉，“那我们现在就来做吧。”他顺着亚索小腹的肌肉向下，隔着裤子揉弄他那还在沉睡的性器，没用几下就让亚索勃起了。  
“亚索这辈子很乖，没犯什么事……”永恩弯着眼笑，手上的动作不停，“哥哥要给你奖励。”  
“看你现在的样子，”亚索伸手抚摸永恩的翅膀，在被他摸到支撑的骨头时永恩的翅膀忍不住瑟缩了下，又示威般地展开了些许，亚索见状笑了笑，他用指尖逗弄着柔顺的羽毛，说道：“哥哥才是那个需要奖励的人吧。”  
“少废话。”永恩脸上带着几分薄红，他有些恼羞成怒地说着，飞快地脱下了身上的衣物，跨坐在亚索身上，用光洁的下身磨蹭着亚索硬挺的性器。  
噢，他倒是忘了，天使是没有性别的，这就意味着……永恩既没有男性的生殖器，也没有女性的。  
“天使是没有性别，不过他们可以有。”注意到亚索纠结的神情，永恩俯下身，双手撑在亚索脸侧，垂落的黑发划过他的脸颊，他带着促狭的笑，话语着重咬在“可以”两字上：“你是想跟男天使做呢，还是跟女天使做呢？”  
亚索叹气，他环住永恩的颈部将他压下来与他接吻，在呼吸的间隙说道：“只要你觉得舒服就可以了。”

“你说‘每次’，这样的轮回到底多少次了？”性事过后，永恩伏在亚索身上，纯黑的双翼放松地摊开，他眯着眼昏昏欲睡，亚索有一下没一下地轻抚着他的翅膀问道。天使不用睡眠，但他感到了长久以来无法得到的精神上的餍足，于是他懒洋洋地扣着手指算了算，发现连自己也记不清楚了。  
“不知道。”他老实地回答，“挺多次了吧，一开始我都是卡着时间来找你，后来发现稍微忍耐一下也可以在人间存在一段时间，慢慢地就开始一点一点地提早来找你。”  
“那我还有多久？”  
“嗯……”永恩抬起上半身注视着他，感受灵魂逸散的程度，“五六个小时吧，还够我们再做一次。”  
“你还要做啊。”亚索惊讶，“刚才没要够吗？”  
“当然没有。”永恩用一种理所当然的语气说道，“不过、嗯，让你先休息一下，毕竟马上风这事，对我没什么影响，对你来说可算是很丢脸的死法。”  
“如果对象是你的话，倒也不丢脸。”亚索顺着他的话说，挨了永恩拍在脑门上的一巴掌。他笑着投降，“好了好了，我不闹了。”他捻起永恩翅膀上的一根羽毛，问：“丢了这个，会很难受吗？”  
“.…..会痛。”永恩犹豫了一下，还是告诉他，“持续的刺痛，像是被反复被扎到同一个位置，意识会一直被疼痛锁住，直到它过去。然而当你感到如释重负的不久，它又卷土重来。”他看见亚索沉重的脸色，抬起翅膀扫过亚索的手臂，“别摆出这种脸色。也没你想象的那么难以忍受，起码……现在我觉得很值。”  
“不用安慰我。”亚索说，他怜爱地抚摸着永恩的翅膀，感受顺滑的羽毛擦过手指的触感，“我知道你经历了许多痛苦……你在替我受罪。”他说，看着永恩金色的眼睛，“我有没有劝过你放弃？”  
“每次都会。”永恩笑道，“但你死后归我管，所以——我说了算。”  
“而且如果我要放弃你，我为什么不直接留在上面呢？”永恩用近乎是威胁的语气说，“我费劲心思让你认清自己的心意，让你得到真正的宽恕，别否定我的努力。”  
“你知道我不是这样的意思。”亚索安抚地摸着手下毛都要炸起来的翅膀，他记忆中的永恩比起现在趴在身上的堕天使要谦卑与克制许多，也压抑许多，在堕落后他像是不再被道德与礼仪束缚，往日掩盖的本性与脾气都尽数释放了出来，而亚索对此十分受用。  
亚索的手往下摸去，沿着翅膀根部连接着的脊柱落到永恩紧致的臀部。“既然哥哥这么努力帮我。”他的手指探入臀缝中微张的小口中，弯曲着凿到深处的敏感点，永恩发出一声惊喘，后穴收缩将含着的白浊挤出，亚索低沉的笑声在永恩耳边响起，“那我可要好好犒劳一下哥哥才行。”

永恩坐在沙发上，黑色的翅膀收拢，亚索躺在他的大腿上，闭着眼似是睡着了。永恩用手指梳理着亚索蓬松的长发，他能看见亚索的灵魂正在与他的肉体分离，能听见他的呼吸正在逐渐变得虚弱。当他的心跳停止跳动的那一刻，灵魂从亚索体内离开，永恩伸手拉住了他。  
死后的灵体是懵懂无知的，他们直到被天使或堕天使带到归宿地接受审判的那一刻才会回想起生前种种一切。无罪者的灵魂应当是透明的，然而亚索的灵魂却是灰扑扑的，如同沾染了尘埃：但现在也已经比刚开始好多了，一开始永恩在地狱的门口拦住亚索时，他的灵魂虽不至于跟他的羽毛一样是纯粹的黑色，但也相差不远。  
纯黑的堕天使抱着轻飘飘的灵体，张开翅膀飞过夜空，来到了他一早替亚索选好用于轮回的人家。这户人家的女主人已经到了即将生育的月数，胚胎中的灵魂虽然初具雏形，却还没到成为生灵的程度，用来稀释、融合亚索的灵魂再适合不过。他抱着如婴孩般的灵魂，将一边的翅膀送到他手边。  
“挑一根？”永恩这么对亚索说，亚索疑惑地看了他一眼，还是在靠近根部的下方扯下了一根黑色的羽毛。熟悉的痛感排山倒海般袭来，永恩没有丝毫的动摇，他对此再熟悉不过了，失去羽毛的疼痛陪伴他的日子比任何人和事都多，他甚至已经习惯了。  
永恩施了一点小小的魔法让手中的黑羽变白，在女主人的睡梦中将手中的灵魂送进了她肚子里的孩童中。他松了口气，顺利完成任务让他放松了些许，在亚索出生前他都会一直陪伴在他身边，随后他会返回地狱，直到羽毛感应到亚索的寿命即将到达极限才回再上来人间。  
永恩找了棵树作为落脚的地方。他刚在枝丫上坐下，便听到熟悉的锁链叮当声，他低下头，与用锁链缠住双翼、行走在地面上的莫甘娜双目对视。  
“我不知道她在您的庇护下。”永恩说，尽管莫甘娜生着黑色的双翼，使用着可以被称作黑魔法的暗焰，但她确实是货真价实的天使——一位相信赎罪与宽恕的天使，她知道他们兄弟的经历，也默许了永恩的做法；尽管如此，永恩也有一段时间没有见过她了。  
“无碍。”莫甘娜摇头，“既然他真心赎罪，我会给予他机会。”  
“谢谢你。”永恩说道，将罪人的灵魂送入信徒的家中是一件很冒险的事，一个纯粹的环境可以帮助灵魂的净化，但同样的他们都处于天使的庇护中，若是不小心被发现了他和亚索都没有好结果，永恩十分幸运地在第一次这么做的时候挑选到了在莫甘娜庇护下的家庭，而莫甘娜对于诚心悔过的罪人总是特别宽恕。  
“还顺利吗？”她问，永恩点点头，她便若有所思地收回了视线，准备继续沿着原定的路线离开。在走前，她又对永恩说道：“你最好说到做到。如果你敢半途而废，我不会放过你。”  
“我不会的。”永恩知道她最恨失信之人，而他对于自己说出的话向来一诺千金。  
等莫甘娜走后，永恩靠在树上，他回想起自己最初遇到莫甘娜时说的那番话：  
“我已经原谅了他，而他在活着的时候已经受够了这份罪业带来的折磨。”他记得自己那时怒不可遏，“凭什么在他死后还要承受生前已经承受过的痛苦？我的宽恕不足以让他无罪吗？既然如此我要他在人间赎清他的罪孽，我要他带着清白的灵魂下去。”  
“我要让他得救。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *1路加福音16：22-23“那讨饭的死了；他被天使带走，到亚伯拉罕的怀里。那财主也死了，并且埋葬了。他在阴间、一直在痛苦中；一举目望见亚伯拉罕在远处，拉撒路在亚伯拉罕怀里呢。”  
> *2启示录21:18“城墙嵌着碧玉，城又是净金的，仿佛净琉璃。”


End file.
